Refractions of Dawn
by Shadow Raven 23
Summary: What if the BSAA found irrefutable evidence pointing to TriCell having access to Umbrella's leftovers. and what if the implications of whatever is found is powerful enough to shake the consortium and the BSAA to it's core world wide.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. Only thing I own is the OMC and the list of cars used from Forza 3 modded how I like em to be. If I did own Resident Evil… Chris and Leon would be busy doing the mattress mambo till they couldn't… "Fire" anymore.

I've always been told I can be more moody than a pregnant woman could ever get. And maybe it has something to do with my sign or whatever; it's there.

I was born on New Years Eve in the early eighties. and growing up I was a curious kid and when it came to certain items I was curious about, I wound up taking the bloody thing apart with a screwdriver to see what was inside it, or what made it tick.

Now I'm 27, brown eyes, no glasses or contacts, weight, 201 15% muscle increase throughout my body in a lithe kind of way. I'm 6'2, large frame medium muscular definition with a combination skin tone. My only distinguishing marks or features would be three tatts: On my left shoulder Neo Conker and Taz standing back to back. Some people count that as two separate tatts but not sure if I do. The Energizer bunny on my right shoulder.

Right: now I remember. The third tatt is on my left wrist and it's important to me. it helps me to remember as does the wallet I'm never giving up. It's just a date on it 1/20/86-6/19/2007 but it's important to me.

Sometimes my hair can look like a wolf's or untamed. I'm unbelievably horny and let's just say it's been a while.

I'm not into rabbit foods or diets unless the food actually has FLAVOR and TASTE!

I love the color of Crimson as it's like this blood red color that's sweet, I'm not that into Grey, I have different music tastes as I like to listen to people who have talent and that's a lot of artists. For my least; that's Country as i don't like it TOO Country. Reba, LeAnne...on the right song they sound more rock than country

I'm not picky when it comes to food: No...wait. Strike that: I can't STAND Calamari, but put a big ass bowl of Peking Duck, or Thick meaty ribs, Lasagna, Ziti or even Chili and I'll eat the entire thing by myself

Another thing that goes with that title of "Eating all by myself" is really good Jamaican grub...I don't do the curry stuff as that would be too hot.

Expletives...if that means swearing then just bloody say it and yes. basically my mouth is a combination of: Lisa Lampanelli, Margaret Cho, Wanda Sykes, Sophia Petrillo, Dorthory Zbornak, Ron White, Denis Leery, Chris Rock and Eddie Griffin combined and when I get in one of my moods. If you screwed up you'll know it as I'll give you that "oh you screwed up now" looks and then just start playing the violins.

I'm a smoker...and a drinker but went with cigars or blunt type cigars that are flavored during the day or after great mind-blowing sex.

As for drinking it's casual.

Rainy days: Sleeping in

My parents I never had a _deep_ relationship with them as I never knew my father as for my mom she let my younger brother just dominate her when it came to the bills. I don't have any...wait. Extended family means relatives huh? Three sets of extended relatives.

As for my attitude... Oh look A yacht sailing on by at high speed

My greatest fear is heights, being alone or abandoned. No reason or need to explain why.

He's extremely skilled at gun battles and surviving fights, Bar fights, kicking ass, whuppin ass, Belching contests, farting contests, using telekinesis to manipulate ATM machines into coughing up free cash.

Here it is 2010, and I'm under fire from hostile forces and just firing behind me. I then hid behind a bulldozer as I then moved and fired three shots as I then heard three male blood curdling inhuman screams and then I popped out and fired at two more.

And that's when I saw a shitload of monsters coming my way and I ran for my life as I holstered my rifle, pocketed the drives into my cargo pants and ran like I never ran before

I then heard a chopper flying towards me as I then heard a male voice yelling

"DUSTIN! GRAB THE LADDER!" and when I saw it I grabbed it and held on _T I G H T!_ And then I just looked up at the chopper and at the guy and started to climb the ladder.

The guy realized I had an INTENSE fear of heights as I was just focusing on him and going slowly

"Hold her steady Alex!" the guy called out as I just convulsed and then I climbed up the rest of the way and into the chopper as they pulled the ladder back up and I sat down looking at the guys

"Chris Redfield." Chris replied and as I looked at the blonde

"Leon Kennedy." Leon replied as I was gasping and trying to get the adrenaline down making Chris smile at that as he leaned over and patted my shoulder

"Take your time man…you're not the only one who hates climbing up a ladder to get into a chopper." He replied as I shot him a look and smirked at that

I then just relaxed as I sighed finally

"So…we were surprised to see you on Satellite infiltrating a place even the BSAA declared a "No Chance" mission." Chris asked as I pulled out my rifle and tossed it as he caught it

"Two settings: Green mode: fires it and it floods your body making your senses think you just spent a week having an orgy each and every night with a new group of virgin cheerleaders from high school to College level each night and your body will shoot like you've never shot before and it will last a good seven eight hours, once you're hit. Long enough for me to get in, find it, decode it there, copy it and get out. Red side: One hit kill. It doesn't matter if they're holding riot shields or bullet proof shields. One hit will have them experiencing intense brutal pain throughout their body before they implode." I replied as both looked at it and went

"_Mother fucking holy fucking shit!"_

"Yeah…rechargeable ammo levels; 200 is the maximum. Fire three or you can fire five times and hide. Or keep firing then duck long enough to let the ammo counter rebuild and the heat to dissipate." I replied as they nodded at that

"So what are you gonna do when we land?" Chris asked as I looked at him

"A: Booze B: A large platter of meaty, juicy, tender BBQ Ribs C: Multiple two liter bottles of Root Beer and Dr. Pepper In that order." I replied as they grinned at that.


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrived at the BSAA North American branch, the chopper landed as I sighed in relief and we hopped out as I grabbed and holstered my rifle.

We were brought to the Intel room as I gave them the portable hard drives and watched them plug them in

"Will you be needing these hard drives back?" the tech asked looking at me and as I looked at him "Pretty much as I use those to back up my laptop, my tower, my 360 slim and my PS3." I replied and he nodded at that

Chris was showing me around the place and he found me in the training room topless just working with a staff weapon and then I felt he was there as he joined me. Also topless as I was just drinking in the image of him topless, ripped and hairy pecs and a trail of hair to his pants; we just kept going.

Soon Leon walked in as he was surprised I could handle my own against Chris. It was like we were at a stalemate as we kept it up and so was the unresolved sexual tension and we just only met.

Leon was just watching it as he could see it too and then I glanced at him as he realized I wasn't sure which one I wanted so I then slugged Chris as he bore through that

"Not bad…but you gotta put more Umph into it." He replied as I nodded so when he came back I _SLUGGED_ him good making him fall onto one knee as he grabbed his jaw groaning

"Like that?" I asked as he looked at me eyes flaring and then I gave him a side kick only for him to pull me up and our eyes locking on

"I don't know…if I want you or Lee or maybe at the same time…" I whispered and then pulled Chris into a passionate tongue kiss as I felt him hold me in his arms. Then I felt another hand touch my ass as I broke the kiss to see a grinning smile on Leon's face

"Chris and I are dating and we've actually talked about experimenting with a threesome, but something tells me that it'll be explosive." Leon replied as Chris put me down and I looked at him. I was close to Chris's height as I was 6'2 pretty good definition on my arms but just a middle guy in the definition of Chris and Leon.

And then we were in the Mess hall as I saw the ribs

"COME TO PAPI!" I stated as bolted

"Barbecue addict." Chris and Leon replied while nodding their heads at the same time. And as they were watching me eat it was like watching a Typewriter or an Inkjet printer printing out a sheet of paper

"Are you even tasting it?" Leon asked and they saw me hold up a finger and knock back just a quarter of the first two liter bottle of Dr. Pepper and then as I looked at them.

The Base Commander was in the Intel room when they heard a loud inhuman male belch: (Just think Wakko from Animaniacs) and when it was over the Base Commander was like

"That's a Man's belch but SHIIIT!" he stated as he found us in the Mess hall and saw Leon, Chris and other guys embedded into the walls and saw Chris and Leon just grinning and yet the others had wide eyes and looks of SHOCK

And I was working on the second platter of ribs

"Son…was that you?" The Base commander asked as I looked up with my face covered with sauce and then he saw me stretch out my tongue and just lick the sauce off of my face as he couldn't believe it

"You got one of those KISS tongues." He stated as I grinned at that then he sat down and then Chris and Leon got free and joined us

"Dustin, the intel you gave us…it exposed TriCell in a way that would shake the Global pharmaceutical consortium to it's core. You found out that they have samples of Umbrella's viruses…even a prototype new version that would make Uroboros, and the T-Virus look like smallpox in comparison." He replied as they realized

"The President and the leaders of multiple nations do NOT want another Umbrella or Raccoon City incident again…We're coordinating with the other BSAA bases throughout the planet and sharing the intel with them keeping TriCell out of the loop." He stated as I realized

"You're gonna do it go/no-go for the massive strike of all BSAA operatives to strike at multiple TriCell sites throughout the planet. Take all of their data and intel send it back to here and have the IT guys and Intel guys pour through it and inform any teams of any new developments." I replied as he nodded at that

I then pulled out a device and set it on the table:

"Data uplink; Have it by the computer; it'll break through the security on it and link it to the systems here so you can core dump it through the connection." I replied

I then sighed

"I have cases of them in my house; 30 in each one you can divide it up among the BSAA divisions and operatives going on this operation. I'll do a global conference teaching you all how to use it. Most likely the odd man will be just trying to keep the transmission stable and going for as long as the IT boys will need." I replied as he nodded and then Chris and Leon went with me to my place as we took a Chinook there

"Do you really think that TriCell is in on it? I mean I don't know what you and Sheva found going through their computers in Kijuju…but…" and then we herd warning sounds

"How close are we to target coordinates?" I asked as we heard

"_Three Miles away."_ As I smiled at that then I zipped up the wing suit I had on and so did Leon

"Chris, you'll take a parachute as the two of us gotta get down there as if they were able to ID me…"

"_it's too risky to go in any closer, the location has an active defense grid."_

"I know…" I replied grinning as I opened the hangar doors open

"And just how are we going to get through that flack?" he asked as I smiled

"Trust me." I whispered then I ran and jumped yelling

"SITING BULL!" as Leon yelled out

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO YELL OUT GERONIMO!" as they were following me and gliding on in. he was surprised at my reaction in the flight suit as I was just evading and gliding and when we got close, I couldn't risk using the chute so I just went spread eagle to slow my speed more and then I popped the chute.

It slowed me down enough so I was three feet and I cut the chute and landed in the pool.

Chris and Leon landed in the pool as well.

We then climbed out and went inside as we found the cases and we got out to see TriCell security just being pinned down

"Something tells me that the information you obtained is genuine." Chris replied as he was able to get a good signal

"HQ! HQ! this is Chris, Respond immediately!" Chris called out as they were seeing me gather the crates and move them out as Chris took two and Leon took one and put them into the car I was in front of

"_Chris, this is HQ what's your status?"_ as I walked over and grabbed it

"HQ, Dustin…outside of my place is heavy TriCell forces if you can get a sat view you'll see it for yourselves…devices found and loaded up…but may need air support to lift us up…there should be a cliff close by at the end of a six mile stretch of road…any way you can get transport big enough to endure a four door sedan traveling at top speed to just jump off the cliff and land in the bay?"

"_Confirmed we're deploying it now with additional air support."_ And then I was yanked onto my back just as a sniper bullet missed me

"No more Mr. Blue ball suffering Nice guy." I stated as I got up and the skies just darkened considerably and when I raised my arms up I just lowered them as lightning _POUNDED_ the street and we were hearing their screams then we got for my ride as we got in and I drove

I was just flooring it and shifting it

"I swear this is just like Halo 1 and Halo 3's escape." I stated as they grinned at that and then I sighed as I continued on

"We got a good enough head start on them." I replied as Chris was seeing my reaction time faster than my ride when it came to shifting and drifting

"God damn!" Leon stated as we were getting closer and saw the transport opening up the bay

"GOING TURBO!" I yelled as I hit the NOS button and it gave us a boost just as I let go and we had more than enough speed as we just jumped and started to yell then we landed in the hangar of the transport, then the doors closed as I hit the brake and the E brake and we stopped three inches from the BSAA agent

And somehow Leon was grabbing our crotches as we were grinning while we looked to see the BSAA Agent get that look on his face.

You all know the look "I need a new pair of boxers/ or boxers and pants"

Yeah… and we got out of my ride as I sighed and I forgot that Chris was here as I was leaning against the Driver side door after Leon got out to feel my ass being felt up and I jerked away to see a grinning Chris get out of my ride

"Knew that would work." He stated as I rolled my eyes at that


	3. Chapter 3

I was teaching the other teams how to use the Data uplink and program each branch to their own IT or Intel division

Even going so far to drill and test them on the computers so that they would know what to do exactly when they're at the buildings. I was then given a BSAA North American branch uniform as I was in a room with Chris, Leon and other guys so I just stripped to my boxers and I heard

"This gets you hard?" and I knew what the guy was talking about as I went "No eight inches is me soft, I'm a shower." I replied as I slid on the pants and adjusted them and then I put the shirt on, geared up and then I started to strap on the holsters for the weapons..

I was also watching the others gear up as Leon smirked at that

"Horny bastard." He replied as I looked at him "Yeah, I am horny, but I'm also a guy and a mechanic and means I'm appreciating many fine bodies right here and now." I replied as he just rolled his eyes at that as I was seeing some of the team had furry pecs, more were looking rugged and some were also showers like me and then when we got to the armory… I then grabbed two Desert Eagles, slid them in, my rifle slung to my back. Two Benelli M4 Super 90 shotguns, 1 P90 and ammo for it and the others; and after all of us field checking our weapons, we were also finishing up as I was helping Leon get ready and he grinned at me then clapped his hand on my back thanking me for helping him out.

I then had a spare Data uplink and we went to the briefing room as we took our seats

"Alright. All of you here are going to be sent to the TriCell's North American Branch…you're authorized to find any and all computer evidence and paper trails and send it back through the Data uplinks you each have. Just like the other teams have. We also have a new member, Dustin Michaels…he's going to help us out as he is also responsible for alerting us to TriCell in the first place." And then he indicated for me to stand up as I did and belched making the others just laugh at that

And then I sat back down and adjusted my gear

"It's going to be a battle at each of the facilities as TriCell is not going to take any chances so you'll be leaving immediately and as fast as possible to get that evidence!" he replied and then we headed out for the C-130.

And then I saw them slapping each other on the ass as I realized it was their thing so I slapped Chris and Leon on their ass and shot them a dirty look.

We just got there and we knew it was going to be a long flight just as the plane took off

It was three hours later as I was using Chris as a pillow and he just smirked at that and looked at his boyfriend

"Since when did I become a human pillow?" Chris asked as Leon grinned at that

"Two weeks after we started dating." He replied as Chris rolled his eyes making Leon laugh more at that.

Soon Chris saw me waking up as I let out one hell of a yawn and then shook my head. I saw the others were just grabbing their weapons and then I saw one guy pull out his cock as I walked over to him

"Dude, I know we're all guys and shit but you pick NOW to whack off?" I stated as the guy on his left shrugged

"It's his thing." He replied casually as I heard

"What do you do to take the edge off?" as I went

"Booze, fucking, being blown or being deep throated and actually enjoying the person who's doing the blowing to swallow." I stated as they got it and all laughed at that

And when the guy got close he groaned as I felt it and just swayed my body missing his loads then I stood up at that

We then heard that we were approaching the area as I went up and took a look

"There's no room to land an this bird is not equipped for VTOL." Replied the pilot as I grinned at that

"Just move her so that we're close enough to the target location." I replied as he nodded then I walked back out

"What is it?" Leon asked as I smiled at that and I just exhaled as I walked over and opened up the hatch and then I just thrusted out ice as it flew and created a large pole that descended all the way down to the ground.

I then ran and jumped wrapping my legs around it and going inverted all the way down going

"WHOO HOO!" and then the others gloved up and followed me down… as the plane had to circle around the building and after we were all on the ground we went up to the door as we saw Security there

"Either you let us in OR we'll just plow over you." I stated as the guard took a nervous gulp and let us in and then I got behind the counter and accessed the computer

"What are you doing?" Leon asked as they heard

"Do you want to take a chance if some moron hits the alarm it will freeze up the computers?" I asked as I heard the teams go "No" in one voice and when I found it, I headed for it just as I saw it

I then grabbed the guard by his head and used it on the lock twice and then fired at it with a silenced gunshot.

I then pulled out my datalink as I hit a few buttons and then waited then we saw it just short out as I grinned at that

"Alarms are all disabled" I replied as we then took the stairs as some took the elevator. When we encountered resistance we knew this was the right floor

"Dustin, take point and use that rifle of yours!" Chris called out as I grinned and moved up, then I set it to stun mode as I fired and each guard that got hit was having a powerful orgasm and started to moan like crazy

"Let's go." I replied and when we got there I just threw myself and fired multiple times to land on the floor.

I then got back up and set it back to Data link mode.

I then set it by the computer as I hit my earpiece

"This is Alpha Team, we're in position…" I replied as they could hear the tech go computer talk and me understand it

"Got it…you should be in…now." I replied as I saw a window pop up showing the transfer in progress and we saw it as I groaned at that

"Five hours to core dump this tower!"

"_Yes but if we get the blueprints we can guide you directly to their data core which is where their archives and more restricted files would be."_ We heard as I nodded at that

"What about the other teams?" Chris asked

"_They're making progress but your team is the first one to start the link."_ We heard as I nodded at that so then Chris takes me to an empty room as I look at him and then he moves over and pins me to the wall giving me a soft and intensely passionate tongue kiss making me moan at that and I moved his hand to my pants and guided it inside as I felt him pull his hand back, take off the glove and slide inside.

I gasped into his mouth when I felt him feel and fondle me up getting me horny and hard

Then I felt that hand of his move to my hairy ass as I arched back and moaned softly when he started to finger fuck me and I heard him softly whisper

"Something tells me you still have your V card…or you've never been fucked or made love to by the right guys." As I looked at him

"I wouldn't bottom for my ex…how can I when he's just five inches when hard?" and he grinned at that as I looked at him then as we were stripping he pulled me into another kiss as I could feel his bearded face scrape against my own. I then kissed my way down his hairy ripped body; inhaling his scents and musk as it was getting me horny.

I was sucking the hell out of his rock hard tits hearing him groan out my name then I watched him slide his pants and boxers showing me his forest pubes and that thick 10" cock that Leon gets to suck and ride now I get to do the same thing. As I grabbed it and started to give him head

He was running his hands through my hair but he was getting too horny as he bent me over the desk, yanked my pants and boxers down and then ate me out like I've never been eatened out before.

I started to moan as I saw Leon walking in as he grinned while sporting a huge hard on.

He pulled his out while he fed it to me and I went down on him while he and Chris passionately tongue kissed at that,

After ten minutes of blowing Leon's incredible tasting cock he then had me get onto my back as he went pantsless and lowered his ass onto my face and I started to eat him out.

Something tells me it's to distract me as I then felt Chris's thick finger stretching me and finger fucking me as I'm moaning into Leon's hairy hole and he's groaning in pleasure

"Yeah D, eat that ass…Holy shit…I found someone who could match you in your eating skills." Leon groaned out as he shuddered from an intense orgasm and then Leon saw Chris line his lubed cock up and went slowly inside of me.

I was moaning as I felt Chris enter me but he wasn't being brutal about it: he was going slow with great care and it's like he worked in a few inches of his cock and let me adapt to it

Rinse and repeat. Soon Chris was balls deep inside my virgin ass as he let out a long groan of pleasure and Leon's just stroking his cock while I'm eating him out.

He then leans forward and surprises me by taking my cock into his mouth and he starts to give me head

Then Leon can hear Chris groaning as he pulls up looking at him in disbelief

"You're filling his hole up already with your cum?" Leon asked as Chris shook his head no fiercely

"His hole…unbelievably tight, I'm talking Virgin tight and more than that." He groaned out as Leon had disbelief but he pulled Leon off of me an over as he made Leon watch him pull out and Leon saw how my hole stayed gaped open like that and then Chris grabbed Leon's cock and slid it in keeping him there.

Leon soon felt what Chris was talking about ten minutes later as he groaned at that and then started to fuck me

"Oh Lee!" I moaned out as the next thing I know, Leon pulled me into his arms and I soon was being double penetrated as I was groaning and moaning in disbelief.

They were just thrusting in and out at different times making the three of us moan and groan as they were just enjoying my rubber band type hole.

Somehow the three of us managed to last a while and then surprisingly I was able to last _THREE HOURS_ with Chris and Leon inside me at the same time and they flooded my hole with their cum as I came on Chris's hairy body while having a brutal orgasm that had me being VERY vocal

And then we got dressed as we walked out shirtless and Leon was the only one who wasn't sporting hairy pecs or hairy abs.

I was just trying to walk normally as I caught a cigar and I realized as I just lit it and smoked that Cigar as Chris used my cigar to lit his and Leon's.

We walked up to see the others just grinning at that

"You lost your V card!" he stated as I smirked at that while looking at him and then I stepped up to him

"I lost my V card…to three male actors…then afterwards found my ex who was only packing five inches… and guys…you never asked me did I date anyone or sleep with anyone else before limp dick." I stated and then we heard a chime as I looked and saw it as I grabbed a guy's headset

"Control this is Dustin, respond" I replied

"_Go ahead Dustin."_

"I show that the core dump's been complete, confirm." I replied as I exhaled at that

"_Confirmed Dustin…also while you were indisposed we were able to find a clear route to the Data core to finish the download, Also the other teams are just now getting to the terminals to start the core dump for their bases."_ I heard as I nodded at that

"Understood, any additional update to Mission parameters?" I asked as I heard

"_Stand by…"_

We then headed for the data core and when we got there, I felt a danger sensation as I moved my arms holding the others back

"_ALPHA TEAM! ALPHA TEAM RESPOND!" _we heard

"Dustin; let me guess: Pressure sensitive floor?"

"_How'd you know? We just found that out from the blueprints!"_ as the others couldn't believe it

"Fuck me!" two guys stated as another went

"How the hell are we supposed to get past it!" as I realized and I just chuckled which gave way to a brief two minute laugh

"What's so funny?" Leon asked as I looked at him with raised eyebrows then I put my hands on the sides of his face

"It's what Command didn't tell us: The pressure sensitive booby trapped floor is also a load bearing structure…Do I need to continue painting this picture?" I asked as Chris realized

"No way! We need you!" Chris stated as I nodded at that,

"I know…but I'm not going to ask anyone to do a god damned thing that I'm not willing to do myself." I replied as two of them held back Chris as I just exhaled and looked at the floor. It was tense as Chris was just yelling for me and Leon knew it had to be done

I then just crouched down and prayed that I would be fast enough and then I stood up and I started to run as Chris screamed out my name again….


End file.
